Zinerva L'Alto
"Those of you who think you know everything are very annoying to those of us who do." ''~ Zinerva L'Alto'' Biography Family History Strega Line The Strega family line is routed in Itaily, however is more spread out among England. People say they earned their last name in medeval times, when they would burn witches, However, this peculiar witch just laughed, cut herself down from the stake and walked though the flames unhurt, and slayed those who tied her up. Offically giving the family line their name. Is also rumored to be related to Salzar Slytherin for their everlasting line of Slytherins and blood purity. L'Alto Line The L'Alto line is also deeply routed in Italy. They say that they are very distantly related to a Giant, making all of the family line incredibly tall. It is only until recently they have become Scholars and and Ravenclaws. Early Life Zinerva was born on May 15 1997 to Darcia Strega and Andrew L'Alto. Ever since from a young age she has been pressured to live up to her familes expectations, mainly to be feared and get grades better and above all others, which made her insecure and doubtful about almost everything she did. She rarely ever sees her half-brothers or sisters, or any other family members in that matter. Being an Isolated middle child made her cold, but not nearly as cold as her mother. Sorting When they placed the Sorting hat on her head she begged for him to put her in Slytherin, if she wasn't then what would happen? Would she get thrown out from her home? She knew her mother wasn't below it, and as for her father, well, he wouldn't do much to stop it... Much to her relief she was sorting into Slytherin. Hogwarts Life Zinerva spends most of her time studying, resenting having to go home for Summer, and sometimes toying with younger years for amusement. Appearance Zinerva has a curtain of short, Light blonde hair, and mint green eyes, Highly resembling her mother in her youth, execpt for her height. She usually wears black dress robes, or Slytherin uniform. On weekends when there are no dress requirements she will wear black pants or shorts and usually plain white long-sleeved shirts Personality She is seen as evil, mainly because of her family tree, so she lives up to it. She can be rather Cruel when she feels the need too, but uses moderation. She enjoys seeing people suffer, but usually doesn't go into any battles unless there is something to gain, weather it is recovering ego to protecting those she cares about. She is cunning, clever, witty, ambitious and rather big-headed. She is protective and territorial, mainly because of insecurities, as well. When people cross the line, she is extremly agressive toward but she figures that must be her Ancestry. Believe it or not, She's a dreamer, somewhat artistic and quite playful, but rarely ever shows that side to of her to anyone, she thinks it will make her weak, and of course if her mother knew she wasn't all Slytherin, then outlandish punishments would be drawn out. Etymology The name "Zinerva" means "Light Haired" and it's orgin is Itaily. Her Surname; L'Alto means "The Tall", so her name would officailly be "Light haired, The Tall," Or "Zinerva The Tall". Strega means "Witch" or "Hag", even "Charmer", that is what I attempted to make her mother like. Magical Information Wand Spell List * First Year * Second Year * Third Year * Fourth Year * Fifth Year * Spells learned Elsewere (Admin Approved) * Relationships {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 500px;" |- |Darcia Strega L'Alto |Mother |Known for entire life; Hates her yet fears her. |- |Andrew L'Alto |Father |Known for her entire life; He's a Human Dictionary, yet is the last to know anything, and never has a strong opinion. |- |Morgan Jenner |Slythern, Fifth Year |Met in the Boathouse. They are two of a kind, so she knows she shouldn't trust her. |- Triva Category:Female Category:Student Category:Witch Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Salamander Wand Category:Hawthorn Wand Category:Fifth Years Category:Fifth Year Category:Slytherin Category:Students Category:Born In Italy Category:Italian